


sparks to ignite

by pistolgrip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: Silva thinks that there isn't anyone she'd rather go on dates with than the very real, ancient dragon guardian of the mountains she's grown up in all her life.





	sparks to ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tweyen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweyen/gifts).



> for sela, who wanted to see 2000 words of one of her AUs!  
> please share more of your song/silva ideas with the world i love all of them and it was a pleasure to write this for you *_*  
> 

For a long time, the Eternals were merely things of legend, a superstition of ancient, unforgiving dragons that the people of the mountains had always passed down as a way of keeping curious townspeople out of the surrounding area.

As gunner without peer, Silva grew up to take it on herself to protect her town, as well as neighbouring ones. Her frequent journeys to other towns elicited jokes from the townspeople about whether she had a lover in another town.

While she admits she has a bad poker face, nothing will ever make her admit to anyone but her family that she does, in fact, have a girlfriend—albeit an unconventional one.

Having been to the mountains alone enough times, she knows that the Eternals are real, and she has become attuned to their ancient magic. She has to be, in order to visit her girlfriend: Song, the dragon that guards the mountains, who is twenty times her size, and whose very existence is disputed by the very people Silva grew up with.

That day, when she makes the trek to their regular meeting place, the latent magic of the Eternals tangles with a pleasantly nervous excitement, and she can't say she doesn't feel the same. It's rare that they get date nights, mostly on accord of Silva having to cover her tracks so that no one follows, but the effort is always worth it.

Tonight's events have been kept as a surprise from her; the instructions Silva received were to bring food that people normally have at bonfires, as well as swimsuits for both of them, so she has an idea of where they'll spend the night. However, it's rare that Song will realize that the places she takes her to are regularly inaccessible by human means, and for her not to reveal the specific location of the coast they're visiting piques Silva's curiosity.

As for the bonfire, she prepared a variety of meat that her family accidentally cooked up for dinner during a night she was out of town. It was unfortunate, but as she quickly dropped by the market to pick up hotdogs and ingredients for S'mores, she tried to reason with herself that the novelty might be more exciting to Song.

Silva makes herself visible in their usual meeting place, adjusting the strap on her backpack. Song flies down, rumbling with satisfaction as she lands, bright gold scales shimmering. Song says, with a gentle voice that has seen countless seasons pass, "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Silva smiles, and Song's tail sweeps back and forth, rustling the leaves on the trees.

"Excellent," Song says, pleased. "Are you excited?"

"Always." The sparkle in Song's eyes grows blindingly brilliant at her response.

Under the guidance of the setting sun and through the blessings of sunrise, Song thrives, her scales glittering like rays of sunshine across shimmering waves of the sea. It's beautiful to watch her fly and even more so to join her; Silva loves the feeling of the free wind caressing her face and whipping her hair, but more than that, she loves the freedom and elation that's evident with every movement of Song's muscles.

They go on loops and dives, Silva laughing as they soar through the air. When the sun is barely below the horizon, Song finally takes them to a small cove by the sea, surrounded by rocky outcroppings, where the water kisses the sand languidly.

They land; Silva dismounts, and Song morphs into her human form. Her golden scales cover the outside of her legs and arms, across her back like armour against the elements, exposed skin velvet-soft to the touch. She is ethereally beautiful in this form, like molten sunshine come to life, her long hair cascading down her back and down to her thighs. She turns to Silva to smile, and she smiles back, before averting her gaze to give her naked form privacy.

Song giggles. "You still look away?"

"For your decency," Silva blushes, and when Song walks up to her to kiss her on the cheek, she closes her eyes. "I brought you the bathing suit you asked for. I had Camieux and Cucouroux help me with designs."

"I'm sure it's lovely," Song says, and waits as Silva takes her backpack off; she hands Song a towel and a semi-transparent shawl, as well as the two-piece bathing suit. As Song changes behind her, her melodious voice asks, "Are you not changing as well?"

"It's a cool night," Silva says, wrapping her thin jacket tighter around her. "Besides, I've been told it's normally colder by the water."

"Is that so? My blood's always run a little hot." She giggles at her own joke, and Silva loves when she does, her laughter like chimes in the wind. "I'll keep you warm. You can turn around now." Silva's already blushing before she turns around, and at the red on her face, Song giggles again. "I'm warming you up before we even make physical contact."

The fading rays of sunlight are streaming through her hair, the soft wind from the sea blowing her glittering dark blue shawl around. The bathing suit that her sisters helped her make is black with white trim, and it makes the pale of her skin and the gold of her scales stand out. "Wow," Silva breathes out, involuntarily, and immediately she looks away, embarrassed. Song has a light blush on her cheeks as well.

"So it looks... okay?"

"You look beautiful," Silva says. She feels like she'll ramble on if Song gives her the chance, so instead she cups her face in her hands, kissing her softly. When Song wraps her arms around her waist, she can feel the simmering heat of the dragon blood running in her veins, like the warmth of home in a winter storm.

Silva backs away quickly just as Song sighs with satisfaction, a tuft of flame emerging. She puts her hands over her mouth and has the decency to look surprised about it. "Sorry," she says. "I'm excited."

"I thought you said you'd be able to kiss me without setting my hair on fire ever again."

"That was _once,"_ Song pouts, and Silva kisses it away.

They spend time walking by the beach, and Song is enthralled with the way the waves wash over her feet, feeling the grains of sand between her toes. Her human form, she says often, is much more susceptible to sickness, to little itches from irritating fabrics—but it also makes it easier for her to taste the rich spices of Silva's family's cooking, to feel the warmth of Silva sleeping by her side, to see all the rich colours of the seasons. Ultimately, it's easier to love, to give and receive it. This form isn't comfortable in prolonged periods, but the time she spends in it is an irreplaceable memory imprinted on all her senses.

In the middle of conversation, Song will reach down and pick up seashells, carrying them in her shawl as they go. When words between them grow scarce, she finally asks, "Do you think we can make necklaces out of these?"

"I suppose it's true what they say about dragons and collecting treasures," Silva laughs, and Song huffs. A wisp of fire comes out, so she sticks her tongue out instead of saying anything more. "But sure. Make sure to make some for my sisters, too."

"That was the plan."

Like Song, this is Silva's first time seeing the shore, as she grew up landlocked among the mountains her entire life. Yet, even as the sun sets over the horizon, she can't find it in herself to spend too long on the sunshine reflecting off the waves. As Song is entranced by the shells, Silva is entranced by Song, her pleased smile as her collection grows, her hair rippling over her shoulder like the very waves of the sea they came to visit.

The next time Song stands back up, Silva puts a hand on her cheek and turns her head towards her, kissing her softly on the lips. "What was that for?" Song asks, embarrassment clear in her voice.

"...It felt right," Silva says, looking away and rubbing the back of her neck. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

When the moon hangs in the sky to replace the sun, they leave the water's edge, and Song sets up the fire while Silva gathers more tinder. Song wants to try and light the fire without the use of her own powers, and Silva's more than content to watch her ignite the fire with flint and steel, both of them cheering when she gets it right.

They settle in front of the fire, and the warm glow spreads across Song's happy features, like it's her time of day; Silva has seen her during the in-betweens of day and night, but she looks more open here, not forced to hide between the cracks of dawn and dusk.

From her backpack, Silva takes one of the processed hotdogs, poking it onto a stick and handing it to Song; after cooking it in the fire, she takes one bite into it before her face scrunches up in polite disgust. "Is this what humans eat regularly?"

"It's quick and easy," Silva says sheepishly at her expression. "Usually that or burgers, but you don't normally have burgers at a bonfire..."

Song finishes the hotdog—it might be out of respect for Silva, and she wants to say, _I won't be offended if you don't eat it._ But before she can get the words out, Song stands up, walking backwards until she's standing in the middle of the beach, and removes all her clothes. She transforms turns back into her dragon form, disturbing the sand as she flies up into the sky.

"Didn't think it was that bad," Silva mutters with embarrassment, putting another hotdog on her stick and letting it cook.

She's almost finished eating her second one with Song returns with two hares, freshly killed, and puts them down against bark so as not to be covered in grains of sand. She transforms back into human form and puts her clothes back on with a smug look on her face, before sitting down by the campfire.

Shrugging, Silva finishes the last bite of the hotdog and begins to skewer the hare on the stick as Song picks it up and starts eating raw. "Should I try and cook it?" Song says, tilting her head, watching Silva struggle for a few seconds. "It's never seemed a necessity."

"Well, it adds a bit of flavour," Silva says, finally succeeding and watching it cook on the fire. "And also means that I won't die when I eat it."

"Oh. Human stomachs are rather weak, aren't they?"

"It's a wonder we've survived as a species."

When they finish with the hares, Silva grins, reaching back into her backpack. This is the part she's been looking forward to the most, because she knows what she has next is a novelty to Song; if that was the way she reacted to hotdogs, she can't wait to see this. "What's dinner without dessert? Tonight, we're making S'mores," she says, her smile growing as she takes out a package of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate.

"S...mores?" Song frowns. Silva moves to sit next to her so she can kiss the space between her eyebrows, and the frown disappears.

"A must-have for every campfire," Silva says. "My sisters can never get it right, so they usually rely on me."

She teaches her how to melt the marshmallow so it'll ooze properly between the graham cracker and get enough of the heat into the chocolate. Nodding sagely, Song takes all of the ingredients, but puts her stick down. Instead, she puts all the ingredients between her hands and sticks them right in the fire. After some time, she opens her hands again like an oyster revealing a pearl, showing off proudly how the chocolate has melted between her fingers, the marshmallow sticking like webs, crumbs of graham crackers speckled throughout.

Silva can't help but laugh at the sticky mess in Song's hands and watches as she tries to eat it, before looking up at her. With a grin, Song says, "This didn't work."

"No, it did not," Silva laughs. She picks up Song's other hand and putting her index finger in her mouth. It's entirely too much marshmallow, but there's graham cracker crumbs in there and the chocolate is a nice offset. "Not the best mixture I've had, but you're learning." She realizes too late what she's done, and she looks up at Song with a dumbstruck look on her face. "I'm—sorry—"

"I thought humans didn't lick themselves clean," Song giggles, and then she leans in to lick at a bit of marshmallow at the corner of Silva's mouth. "But it doesn't feel so bad. As for this S'mores thing..." Song trails off, making a face, but there's a mischievous glint in her eye. "Truthfully, I don't dislike it. I might need more convincing, though."

"How so?" Silva says, taking in the way Song looks down at her lips and back up into her eyes.

Without any other words, Song leans in to press their lips together, and Silva laughs, putting her hands on her waist to bring them in closer. Song's hands find her shoulders and settle like they were always meant to be there, and Silva thinks she can forgive her for covering her in melted marshmallow mess if she kisses her like that forever.

 

 

 


End file.
